


Trespasser

by PumpkinSpicedXmas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon/Canon, Drama, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, OC/Canon, Romance, Spoilers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpicedXmas/pseuds/PumpkinSpicedXmas
Summary: They say it’s easy to lose yourself in this world, in the blink of an eye your humanity will fade from your soul. So, everyone keeps their rituals to stay human, but is it really enough when you come face to face with the evil that breathes.After Woodbury, the prison is becoming more and more like home, a community for those that survive. Unfortunately, not everyone wants to be apart of a community no matter how safe it may seem.Out on a run, a group from the prison comes across a lone survivor that saves their lives with a gaze far from where they stand. In fear that the stranger has been alone on the outside too long, the group tries to bring him to the prison in an attempt to show that the world hasn’t ended just yet. Daryl/Male!OC.





	1. 01 : The Hum of tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are Saturday and Wednesday.
> 
> I am looking for a betareader, I currently have a friend helping me but she's very busy with school and I hate being a bother to her. If you're interested please email me at pumpkinspicedxmas@gmail.com or pm me.

There was a certain serenity that came with the silence, something dearly missed in the current world. The quiet breeze tousling chocolate brown hair as delicate fingers moved over the dusted cashier counter that stood sturdy in the decimated minimart. The only thing edible came in cans and Shashi grabbed as many as he could without slowing himself down.

It’d been so long since he’d found a place to stay for more than a few days, it seemed to be the theme of the ruining world. He’d grown accustomed to the silence and emptiness around him.

Before he’d move on from the once popular minimart, Shashi took a few moments and eat a can of peaches while taking a few sips from his water. He needed his strength should anything happen.

He sat on the cashier counter facing the window, keeping watch for any undead visitors that paid the minimart a visit.  
Halfway through the can of peaches, Shashi noticed something he hadn’t seen in a long while. Across the street a group of living people rushed towards the larger grocery store. Shashi avoided the larger store in fear of stumbling across a group of walkers. Brown eyes watched the mismatched group of about three to four well armed people move into the larger grocery.

They were no travelers and probably belonged to a camp, something the loner kept his distance from. He quickly finished his can of fruit and packed up his things. Once his bag was on his shoulders, his rather long dark hair pulled into ponytail with only his bangs to stray in front of his face.

Unfortunately the back door was locked and Shashi didn’t plan on breaking it open in fear of alerting the group. With careful steps, he waited for the group to enter the grocery to slip out the front door. To be safe, he watched the building from the side of the minimart just in case they had someone outside to keep watch.

After ten minutes, Shashi slowly started walking the opposite way the group came from. The large windows in the the front of the grocery were boarded up so it was unlikely they’d notice him.

Just as he was about to be out of the grocery store's sight, Shashi heard a familiar sound. Walkers. His head jerked to each side of him, they don’t seem to be near him. Out of curiosity the brunette looks towards the store and sees the horde of walkers stumbling right for the large grocery store, no less than 25 of them.

Thanking his lucky stars, Shashi lets out a sigh of relief. There’s no way that group could get rid of all those let alone just him. He grips the straps of his backpack, he’ll properly mourn their deaths when he’s clear of the town.

As he began to walk away, he glanced back once more. There was definitely no way they could get out of that, especially since Shashi saw the dumpster blocking the only backdoor as he was scouting out which place to loot earlier that day.

He took a few more steps before something inside of him stopped him completely; what ever stopped him wouldn’t let him leave the group to die at the hands of the mob of walkers. It was something that hadn’t spoke up in a long time, his conscience.

Being on his own, Shashi understood that killing large groups of walkers was nearly impossible which forced him to learn ways of luring larger groups away to escape. Attached to his belt were a line of flares that he collected on his travels.

Shashi looked down at the flares with a sigh to show his irritation at his conscience for causing him to help.  
“Such a waste…” his voice slipped between partially separated lips, matching his petite figure was a voice just as “weak”.

A whistle followed by a call to attention alerted the group inside, they’d realized they were stuck once they blocked the front off after noticing the walkers banding at the boarded up windows and attempted to check the back door. Someone had tried to survive there but it wasn’t successful.

 

Glenn looked to Maggie, they’d gotten out of worse situations but it felt just as helpless as every other time. Daryl on the other hand was peering out an exposed area on the window to see the person responsible for calling out from the street. He caught a glimpse of Shashi, not enough to get much detail.

“Hey, someone’s out there.” Daryl called out to the rest of the group. “Can’t see no one else out with ‘em.”  
Daryl was joined at the window by Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie. They watched as a flare went up and shouting was heard. The group of walker’s attention was quickly pulled to their saviour as he started walking in the other direction.

The group moved from the window and gathered their things, not fully understanding the situation. The store’s front windows and doors were boarded up and it prevented them from seeing what was on the other side of the door.

With readied weapons, Daryl and Michonne pulled the door open. They were startled to come face to face with their savior, Shashi.

Heavy breathing laced Shashi’s voice as he spoke, “We’ve got a solid minute and 30 seconds before those things realize I’m not with that flare I tossed behind the building across the street.” he pointed to the minimart he was looting before the horde showed up.

Without question, the group followed the stranger back the way they came. Shashi planned on holing up in one of the buildings near the minimart for the night but his plans were now ruined.

 

They jogged away from the town for a good five to ten minutes before Shashi stopped, glancing around the road they were following. He hated being on the road, it felt too open and vulnerable.

“How’d you know we were stuck in there?” Glenn was the first to say anything after they’d stopped running.

The brunette looked back at him, obviously sizing him up before he’d respond. He pressed his lips tightly together, it’d been a long time since he saw anyone living and even longer since he’d spoken to someone that wasn’t in his head.

The silence seemed to go on forever, Glenn exchanged glances with the rest of his group.  
“I’ve been scouting that place out for a few days, emptying out some of the buildings and checking the entry points. Don’t want to get pinned like that back there, that’s how you die.” Shashi finally spoke up.

Glenn couldn’t deny it was a smart play on Shashi’s part, it was something they should have done before entering the building.

“I haven’t been doing that for long, but those things seem to be grouping together more and more these days. Mindlessly moving in any direction together…” Shashi trailed off on his own thoughs, “Can’t take any risks when you’re on your own.”

The group watched as Shashi looked away and began scoping the area out around them, how he’d looked at each of the weapons and where their hands were. He was careful, almost too careful.

“How long have you been on your own?” Michonne narrowed her gaze, knowing just how hard it was to be alone in this world.

Shashi looked back at her, he knew exactly how many days it was because he was counting. Letting the strangers know that information wasn’t going to put him in any weakened position.

“273, no 274 days today.” he held his hand up like he was counting the days on his fingers.  
Michonne had been alone for a long time, but not that long. Nobody in the group had ever been alone for that long even before the outbreak.

Before any of them could say anything, Shashi turned away and began walking into the woods. Michonne was quick to follow, causing the brunette to look back with curious eyes.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to look for your camp, I’m dangerous but only enough to stay alive.” Shashi stopped and turned to face the group following him.

“It’s not good to be out in this world alone. I know from experience what it can do to a person.” Michonne tilted her head, dreads falling over her shoulder. “We don’t just have a camp, we have a community.” she offered.

“It’s got gates and secure walls, we’ve even started a farm. This place is for the long haul and we take people in.” Glenn followed Michonne up, he could tell what Michonne was thinking and agreed.

Shashi looked them over before letting his eyes drop to the floor, he didn’t know if being around people was such a good idea, he didn’t know if he knew how to be around people anymore.

“What harm could it do trying it out?” Maggie finally spoke up, he saved their life and she wanted to properly thank him.

Shashi looked up and made eye contact with her, his expression deadly serious, “A lot of harm.” his voice was cold.

Michonne caught onto his expression and the change in his voice, “You can leave any chance you get. We’ve run into dangerous communities and know just how dangerous this world has made people. We want to live not just survive and you’re welcome to be apart of it.”

Shashi looked from Maggie to Michonne, she was right about the way the world made people. They weren’t the same since the outbreak started, they’d turned just as bad as the walkers had.

Was he any different?

“I don’t know…” his voice lowered to a whisper, his eyes darting away as his head slightly turned to the side.

“We can’t make you, but we owe you for saving our lives. Give us a chance to repay you.” Glenn stepped forward which caused Shashi to take several steps back.

It sounded too good to be true, but he hadn’t slept in days and his lack of nutrition making the distances he could go shorter.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or his growling stomach, but whatever it was clouded his once sturdy judgement.

“I keep my weapon on me at all times and I stay a single night.” he responded, brown eye glancing over each of the groups faces.

They agreed to the terms, hoping that once he saw the place he’d stay for longer.


	2. 02 : Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shashi can only believe the prison is too go to be true. is he right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Wednesday's update bc I'm a slacker(not really, had tons to do at work), sorry.
> 
> If you're interested in becoming the beta-reader for this fic, please email pumpkinspicedxmas@gmail.com or pm me

“Before we get to the prison, you need to answer three questions.” Glenn broke the silence that took control of the air around them, once they’d gotten to the car.

Shashi was hesitant but nodded his head. If it was too personal, he’d decline even if that meant they would part ways afterward.

“How many walkers have you killed.” it was a strange question but an easy answer.

“Several hundred.” it was a short answer, he hadn’t counted each death but it was easy to ballpark.

“How many people have you killed?” this question took him off guard, his eyes holding Glenn’s gaze. 

It was smart to ask and Shashi would have asked the same thing had he been in their position. They sounded scripted and must have asked every person they considered taking in. Maybe they wouldn’t be surprised by Shashi’s answer.

“One.” this answer was even shorter, his voice lowering in sternness along with his gaze. 

“Why?” was the last question, Shashi’s eye widening for just a moment.

Glenn could see the sudden change in demeanor after the question was asked, something they’d seen many times before.

“Because she begged me to.” once again Glenn’s gaze was caught by Shashi’s, chocolate brown eyes seemed to be gazing right through him.

There was a story there, but nothing that set off any alarms for the group. Everyone had a story in the new world, everyone had a darkness lurking behind them from their past actions.

Without another word, Glenn unlocked the car doors and motioned from Shashi to get in. Within moments the whole group was in the car and driving down the road, silence taking its place over the group.

The car ride was short in comparison to walking from town to town. It’d been so long since Shashi had felt the rumbling of an engine beneath him, it was strange. 

The stranger glanced out the window every few moments, half expecting to be driven deep into the woods to be killed. Just from the seating arrangement, he could tell their places and relationships. Daryl and Michonne were protection in case Shashi decided to get strange as he was seated between them. He didn’t mind the middle seat but felt awkward catching a glimpse of Daryl gaze as he looked out the window. 

“Sorry.” Shashi mumbled out of pure habit despite doing nothing wrong.

“Ain’t done nothing wrong you gotta say sorry for,” Daryl’s voice was husky and hidden. “Yet.” 

Shashi couldn’t help but laugh, it’d been so long since he had an actual conversation with a living being. Before he could provide Daryl with any sort of response, he could see the prison. It was well fenced and seemed to be put to well use within those fences. 

The car was safely in the gate long before walkers could get anywhere close to getting inside.   
Once Shashi stepped out of the car, he was met with curious and defensive gazes from dozens of people. It was surprising that so many people were gathered in one place and looked well fed and clean. 

He was quickly met by a bearded man with a heavy smell of dirt on his clothes. He held his hand out, covered in dirt and sweat. Shashi looks to the man’s hand and back to his face, his eyebrow quirked.

“Sorry, forgot to rinse my hands after tending to the crops.” a chuckle rose from his throat as he saw Shashi’s expression.

Shashi quickly realized it looked like he didn’t want to shake the stranger's hand because it was dirty, but it was more that he hadn’t touched another person in a long time and didn’t know what to immediately do.  
He quickly took the man’s hand and shook it with force, “It’s just been a long time since I’ve met someone who wanted to shake hands.” Shashi flashed a pleasant smile which gained one in return.

“We found him on our run, he actually saved our life.” Glenn spoke up, “We got pinned in a store by a herd and he lured them off.” 

Rick looked slightly surprised but his smile stayed. “Thank you, you’ve more than earned a spot here.” he released the other’s hand.

Shashi lowered his hand, “Thank you.” he bowed his head.

“I’ll assume you know the four that came with you.” Rick started, “ My names Rick Grimes and this is my son Carl.” he pulled a teenage boy close to him by the shoulders.

Shashi smiled at the teenager and then looked back to the four that found him, “Actually, we haven’t had the pleasure of properly meeting each other.” he ran his hand up and down his arm. “Shashi Wilms.”

Rick gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and looked down at Carl, “Why don’t you show him to a cell and give him a tour of his new home.” Rick sounded rather happy.

Shashi looked down, he didn’t want to break that happiness but he didn’t know if he could assimilate into a community anymore, he didn’t deserve to.

“He’s looking for a relative out there, he ain’t gonna be stayin past tomorrow.” Daryl’s voice broke Shashi from his thoughts, “Said he couldn’t stay knowing his blood was out there alone.”   
Shashi was surprised to see Daryl helping him out by making up an excuse, but he didn’t want him to get found out about lying so he nodded in agreement.

“I want to find my cousin before settling down, last time I saw him was in Atlanta but we got separated and I’ve been looking for him ever since.” Shashi didn’t know the area much and found it hard to make something up on the spot.

“We offered him a place to stay for the night and to give him some food for the road.“ Glenn jumped in, covering for Daryl.

Rick nodded his head and offered a sympathetic expression, “I’m sorry to hear about your cousin and I just want to let you know that when you find him, you’re welcome to bring him back and join our community.” 

Shashi smiled and nodded, “Thank you.” he was surprised by their welcoming attitude, it seemed too good to be true.

Carl moved away from his father and motioned for Sashi to follow “Follow me and I can show you to one of our open beds.” 

Shashi nodded and smiled at the group around him, shooting Daryl a particular glance. He was interested to see the setup they had in the prison. He followed the teenager closely as he talked on about the different areas.

They had a nice setup with a good size group of people, it was like being stuck in the twilight zone compared to the other camps he’d seen. 

Carl brought him to a room full of clothing inside the prison, various sizes and looks that they’d collected over time. “You should pick some new clothes and grab a shower before leaving.”  
Shashi was shocked to hear about a shower system, “You have running water?” he asked.

“We have a system.” the teen shot him a cocky look. 

Shashi stepped into the room and began looking through the clothes, he was petite compared to the other men at the prison and baggy clothes got in the way. He picked out a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black shorts. The clothes were clean and smelled pleasant compared to the ones he was wearing.

“You know that’s a girl’s shirt right.” Carl pointed out.

“The dead have risen from the grave and you think I care if I wear a woman’s shirt?” Shashi looked down at the shirt and then back up at Carl. “You going to call the fashion police on me?” he playfully slapped Carl’s arm as he passed him to get out of the clothing room.

Carl just laughed, he had to agree with Shashi about caring at this point. He sped up his walking to get in front of the stranger so he could show him an empty cell.

“We don’t lock them unless there are any walkers inside, even if you are just stopping by. You can get settled and come find me when you want to see the shower.” Carl set his hand on the metal bars of Shashi’s cell.

“Thank you.” Shashi smiled and stepped in, it was weird feeling a sense of ease with strangers.

Carl watched Shashi sit on the bed, “Someone will let you know when it’s time to eat. Since you just came in, if you need something before you can talk to my dad about a snack.” 

Shashi nodded and watched the teenager walk away, leaving him alone and engulfed in silence. He laid back on the bunk and opened a protein bar he’d grabbed earlier that day. Mid-chew he heard a baby’s cry getting closer to him. He glanced towards the opening to the cell and a young blond girl walked by with a baby, something he never thought he’d see again. 

He wondered how these people could bring someone in with so many children there, had they never met a bad group before?

The night passed quickly, he ate well and showered for the first time in months, he even used soap. It felt like a home and it was beginning to feel like a place he was forced to leave long ago. That night he slept several hours more than he’d usually sleep, which made him feel better upon waking up that morning. He stepped out of the cell, it was surprising quiet. Too quiet for his comfort, he began sneaking down the hall of the prison. He could hear voices in the distance, he was still too far to hear any details. 

When he was close enough, he heard Rick’s voice, “We don’t have many people to spare at a time like this, we might have to hold off on this run for awhile.” 

“We didn’t get a lot of supplies yesterday because of the herd and if we continue to take people in we could get low on food quick.” Glenn spoke up.

Shashi leaned against the wall next to the doorway, his eyes watching his feet as they talked. Even this ‘haven’ had its share of issues to deal with, his lips curled into a half smile as a bitter chuckle rang throughout his head.

“Rick, we need to make this run.” an old man that introduced himself as Hershel spoke up.

Shashi pushed himself off the wall and stepped into the doorway, “I’ll come on the run and help out.” he offered.

The group that sat around the table which included Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Hershel, and Glenn looked at him, most surprised.


End file.
